


Our Office Romance

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Secretary Furihata Kouki, Sweet/Hot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: Akax(female)Furi - Furihata is the secretary to the young president of a very successful company, Seijuro Akashi. Even though he is her boss, she has harbored feelings for him for a long time, but she kept it under wraps. However, she is unaware of the fact that the redhead has feelings for her as well and he is intent on making her his and his alone.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 21





	Our Office Romance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters** _

One autumn afternoon at Akashi Enterprises, Furihata was standing in an elevator has it was heading up to the 10th floor with a stack of paperwork held in her arm. Once she arrived at her destination, the elevator dinged as the door opened. The brunette stepped out and headed down the hallway to her employer's office. Along the way, she greeted her fellow employees one after another. Once she arrived at the end of the hallway, she stood in front of a pair of large oak wood doors with golden brass knobs. The brunette knocked on the door and she heard a voice say from behind it, "Come in!"

The hazel eyed woman turned the knob and opened one of the wooden doors. She walked into a lavish office and after a few short strides she stood before the desk of her employer and company owner, Akashi Seijuro. The minute Furihata stepped in front of the desk the redhead looked up from his laptop and gave her a charming smile. "Why good afternoon, Kouki."

"Good afternoon to you too, Akashi-san. I'm here to give you the copies you wanted." the young secretary replied with a sweet smile as she handed him the stack of copies.

"Efficient as always; thank you, Kouki." the president replied accepting the pile of papers.

"No problem; just doing my job. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having a cup of your delicious tea."

"It's just regular tea; it's not that delicious."

"Au contraire; just a sip of your tea and I feel rejuvenated."

A slight blush arose on Furihata's face as she said with shaky smile, "You're exaggerating, sir."

"Now Kouki, you know what I say is absolute. Besides, I would never say what I don't mean." the heterochromatic eyed male said while resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Well then, I'll get that for you right away then. Would you like the usual, Earl Grey with two sugar cubes?" Furihata asked as she headed to counter to prepare the tea.

"You know me so well."

"I wouldn't be a great secretary if I didn't." she replied as she starting getting the tea ready. While she was doing so, she was completely unaware of her boss gazing at her lovingly.

Once the brunette finished brewing the tea, she poured it in white china tea cup. Then she put two medium sized sugar cubes into the steaming liquid. The heat from the tea instantly dissolved the sweetened cubes. After stirring the tea a few times with a teaspoon, Furihata picked up the saucer the cup was placed on and carried it to her employer. She placed it on the desk next to him and said sheepishly, "Here you go, Akashi-san; I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will and thank you, Kouki." Akashi replied as he picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. After taking a long sip, he looked up to his secretary and said with a satisfied smile, "Once again, you tea is truly delicious."

Furihata gave a small smile as her cheeks grew slight red, "I'm glad you like it; is there is anything else you need?"

"Actually there is; I'll be working late tonight to prepare for the upcoming board meeting next Monday, and I could use your help."

"Okay, but I don't how much help I'll be." Furihata replied quite puzzled as to why Akashi would need her help with meeting prep.

"There are just a few minor touches here and there; nothing you can't handle. You'll even be paid overtime for it."

"Well, if you really need me then okay."

"Wonderful, meet me here later on tonight; I'll even take you home if it gets too late."

"Alright then; I'll see you later on then sir. Let me know if you need anything else before then."

"Will do." Akashi said back as he watched his secretary leave his office. Once his door was shut, a loving smirk slowly rose on the redhead's face as his two toned eyes glowed with lust. "My Kouki is beautiful as always. She's so cute when she's so modest and timid." The redhead clicked on a folder on his laptop screen which revealed a hidden camera shot of Furihata smiling while chatting with another female coworker over coffee. Akashi trailed his fingertip across the innocent brunette's face on the screen. "Rest assured Kouki, tonight you will be mine."

* * *

Later on that evening, Furihata was in her boss' office helping put the finishing touches on paperwork for his meeting. As Akashi said, her part in the preparations was very easy. Once they were completely finished, the redhead turned to his subordinate and said, "Well Kouki, that's everything. I appreciate you sacrificing a bit of your evening to help me."

"It's no problem," the hazel eyed female said with a bright smile, "I'm glad was able to be help you out."

"You were more than enough help. Now then how about some refreshments after all that hard work?" the redhead said while getting up and heading towards his miniature wine freezer.

"Oh no, you don't have too…"

"I insist; it's the least I can do for taking up part of your evening." Akashi said while taking out a bottle of chilled champagne. Using a nearby cork screw, he opened the bottle and poured some into two wine glasses that were already sitting on top of the cooler. He filled the glasses half way so the fizz wouldn't overflow. Once the fizzing settled, he carried the two glasses back to his seat and he joined his secretary on the couch. "Here you are, Kouki." he said while handing the brunette her glass.

Furihata accepted the glass as she said, "Thank you sir; I'm surprised you have champagne here."

"Oh I usually keep it on hand for guests when there is something to celebrate. Now, would you do the honors of making a toast?"

"A toast; okay, um how about a toast to a successful business meeting and for your future successes."

"Cheers." the red golden eyed male replied as he and Furihata gently knocked their glasses together before taking a sip of the fizzing beverage.

After taking a sip of his drink Akashi placed his glass on the coffee table before turning to his secretary. "While I appreciate you taking the time to help me tonight, I hope I didn't ruin any plans you may have had tonight, Kouki."

"Oh no not at all; I didn't have anything planned tonight." the hazel eyed female said as she placed her glass down next to her boss'

"Surely you had something, like a romantic date perhaps."

"A d-d-date…no, no, no I didn't have anything like that planned!" Furihata replied in a nervous stammer.

"Oh come now Kouki, you're being modest." Akashi said amused at his secretary's shy reactions.

"No I'm not; I'm not even dating anyone."

"Really now…" the redhead said really glad to hear the young woman was single.

"Yeah; not many men are interested in me. I guess it's because I'm too plain for them." the brunette said with a slightly saddened smile on her face.

Akashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. While he was glad Furihata was single, he surprised at how naïve she was. Despite how much it irked him, the redhead could count the number of times he noticed some of the male employees gazing at her lovingly. Apparently the hazel eyed was too oblivious for her own good, but that was one of the qualities that appealed to him though. "Kouki, I really wish you would have more confidence in yourself."

Before Furihata could even reply, she saw the other take her hand in his. This action caused a slight blush to run across her face. She looked up and saw her boss staring at her with such intensity, it made her body shiver. "Um, Akashi-san…?"

"Kouki, do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"N-N-No what?" the brunette stammered nervously.

"I see a kind, gentle, hardworking, talented, beautiful woman who has so much more than what she lets on."

Hazel eyes widened at the young president's words. The brunette could feel her face heat up and turn bright red, "A-Akashi-san, are you saying, what I think your saying?"

"I know I am." Akashi softly caressed Furihata's reddened cheek as he gazed at her with loving eyes, "Kouki, I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you, and I want you be mine. The minute he said those words, the redhead saw the other turn completely red as she tried to say something but she kept stumbling on her words. Akashi have a small chuckle at this secretary's nervousness before telling her, "You really are quite adorable when you're timid."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing; you're in love with me? T-T-That can't be true."

"What would make you say that?" the heterochromatic eyed male asked quite confused as to why his love would say such a thing.

"B-Because I'm not…you are…that is…I…?"

"You're thinking that you're not good enough to be by my side because of our statuses, aren't you?"

Furihata nodded sadly as she admitted, "Face it Akashi-san it's true. I'm not worthy of being your special someone; there are lots of other women out there who are much better for you than I'll ever be."

"Kouki, is that how you truly feel because I don't believe that it is. I have a feeling you're not being completely honest with me."

Furihata always thought how it was amazing that Akashi could see beyond a person's words. She never wanted to admit it, but the very first day she met the young businessman, she fell in love with him. Sure he was handsome, rich and successful for one so young, but it was more than that. After working beside him, she began to see so many other sides to him. Akashi was intelligent, admirable, and hardworking. He always treats his employees and business associates with such respect and dignity. She had always thought the redhead had a girlfriend or was probably betrothed to marry someone, but even if he wasn't she always thought she never had a chance. Above all else, he was her employer and the last thing she wanted to do was do anything that would damage his reputation. Furihata had always kept her feelings locked away inside her heart. Whenever she thought no matter how she felt about him, she wasn't good enough to be anything other than his secretary, it made her heart hurt. Now she's hearing the man she has loved for a long time says he loves her, it was impossible to believe.

"Kouki, I have a pretty good idea of the thoughts going through your head right now." Akashi began, "Yes, we both come from different worlds but that doesn't matter to me. Beyond all that, I know you love me as much as I love you. Did you think I wouldn't notice the loving glances you give me when you thought I wasn't looking or the cute blushes you make when I compliment you on your work or your tea?"

"You noticed that?!" the brunette said in shock, _'Here I thought I was trying to keep it hidden.'_

"Of course I did; you know I see everything. Kouki, please, just be honest with me and tell me your true feelings. Speak from your heart, not your mind."

At first, Furihata though about denying it, but then she noticed the heartfelt look in the other's red golden eyes. It was like the redhead was searching her soul for the truth. Then a thought struck her; if she wasn't being totally honest, then she would lose this man to someone else. Her thoughts of probably never being good enough for the other hurt but she couldn't bear the sight of anyone else being with him. With that, she reached deep down for every ounce of courage and said, "I do love you Akashi-san; I love you with my whole heart and soul since the day we met. At first, I never wanted to say anything because you're my boss, but now I just kept it to myself because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. As much as I love you, all I want for you is to be happy, even if it meant I wouldn't be by your side. I just…" At that moment, the brunette felt hot tears roll down her face before they were wiped up by a finger. Moist, hazel eyes peered at the other who gave her such a tender, loving gaze it made her tears stop flowing, "Akashi-san…?"

"Kouki, you don't know how happy I am to hear you love me as well. But you should never think that you're lesser than me or anyone. No one is perfect; everyone has their flaws even me. If anyone is unworthy of being with you it's me, but I'm hoping you'll be willing to give us a chance."

"Akashi-san, I don't know what to say. If you're willing to have me, then I would be honored to be with you as well." Furihata replied as she gave the other a heartfelt smile.

The red golden eyed male gave a warm smile as he said, "I've waiting a long time to hear you say those words, Kouki."

Akashi softly grasped the woman's chin before tilting it up to his face. Glistening hazel eyes met molten red, golden ones. Before Furihata could even utter a word, she saw the taller lean in and kissed her lips. The young woman's eyes widened slightly in shock; Akashi's lips felt so firm yet warm. She felt her eyelids droop as she began accepting the tender kiss. The brunette had always dreamed of this moment, but she never thought it would happen. It was such a simple gesture but it made her feel so happy and safe. After a few minutes, the two adults pulled away for air. A loving grin arose on the redhead's face as he ran his thumb over his love's kiss swollen lip, "Your lips are as sweet and soft as I imagined, Kouki. Their taste is positively addictive; I could get used to it."

"You're a very good kisser yourself, Akashi-san."

"Now Kouki, since we are together, I think we are past titles. From now on, I want you to refer to me by my name."

"O-Okay then, S-Seijuro-san." Furihata replied as her cheeks grew bright red for the umpteenth time that night.

"That's a good girl; hearing you say my name, is music to my ears." the president said before capturing the other's sweet lips again. Furihata's heated moans made him feels so hot and bothered. This woman who plagued his thoughts day in and day out was here waiting to be ravished by him and him alone. He wanted this woman more than anything and he finally had her after all this time. She was his and his alone; he would have her heart, body and soul. He gently pushed her down on her back, not breaking the heated kiss. Akashi pulled away and he was completely mesmerized at the sight before him.

The brunette's cheeks were as red as apples. Her chest was slowly going up and down due to her quickened breaths. Furihata's moistened lips were glistening in the dim light. The young woman gazed at the taller with hazed over eyes, "S-S-Seijuro-san…I…"

Akashi gave his ravishing goddess a loving smile as he leaned into her pale neck and started leaving soft pecks against her heated flesh. He felt Furihata shiver in delight at his actions which made him do it even more. Once he arrived at the crook of her neck, he started sucking and nipping at that very spot. After minutes of sucking, he pulled away to see a small purplish hickey coloring the brunette's skin. He smirked at the mark, _'At last Kouki, you will be mine and mine alone; this mark is proof of that.'_

Furihata was on cloud nine; she couldn't believe the man she loved for a long time was giving her such loving, tender devotion. As her hazed over eyes peered downward, she noticed Akashi unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her slim chest. She instantly covered herself with her arms. The redhead was quite surprised at the woman's sudden change in behavior. Then he noticed she was looking quite bashful, "Kouki, please don't hide from me; you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-But I have never done anything like this before. I'm just worried that I might not live up to your expectations."

The red golden eyed male shook his head before giving his love a chaste kiss on her forehead. "My silly Kouki, you always go beyond my expectations. All I want is to make you happy and make undying love to you, but if you think this is going to fast then…"

"No!" Furihata instantly interrupted shocking the other, "B-Believe me Seijuro-san, I do want this; I want you. I have always wished for this for a long time, p-please continue, I want to be yours. Please let me be yours and you be mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." the redhead replied lovingly as he swooped in and captured his precious one's lips again with the young woman eagerly accepting the kiss.

As the new couple continued their heated make out session, Akashi's hands peeled off the woman's blouse off her body and threw it on the ground. Then he reached behind Furihata to undo her lacy black bra. Once he unclasped the garment, it fell off revealing the brunette's soft, plump bosom. Akashi licked his upper lip at the sight; he was completely in awe of Furihata's beauty. He was amazed at himself for being able to resist her allure for so long, but tonight, he would finally give in to his desires and ravish this young woman. He leaned in and placed soft kisses, one after another on her left breast making his love shiver and moan in anticipation. Once Akashi arrived at her nipple, he started licking it with the tip of his tongue. Furihata cried out in searing pleasure causing the taller to keep on doing it, "Ah…hah…S-S-Seijuro-san…p-please…oh…ah…!"

"That means you like it, don't you my sweet goddess. Don't you fret, I will give you more." Akashi purred in a hungry, lustful tone before engulfing the hardened bud into his mouth. The brunette's cries intensified as she felt her other nipple being tugged and played with by her boss' fingers.

Heated heterochromatic eyes peered up and observed the young woman's reactions. Furihata was so turned on; her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were moist with tears that have yet to fall. After such a long time, this lovely creature was becoming his and his alone. Only he can make her feel this way and ravish in her natural beauty. "Oh Kouki, you have no idea what you're doing to me. You're so beautiful and sexy; I can't get enough. Tell me, you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Hah…oh…yes…d-d-don't stop…Seijuro-san…p-p-please…!" the hazel eyed female replied in between heated breaths.

"I don't intend to; I'm going to make you fell pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." the young business owner vowed as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Once he unbuttoned the last button, he took it and threw it on the ground with the young woman's clothing.

He pulled Furihata in his lap, placing her naked back against his bare well-toned chest. At that moment, Furihata could feel the other's hard on against her lower back which made her blush slightly. As though he were psychic, the redhead purred lowly in the other's reddened ear, "You feel it, don't you Kouki?"

"Y-Yes." the young secretary replied sheepishly.

"That's how much you're turning me on, my dear." the red golden eyed male replied as his left hand started fondling the young woman's breasts making her cry out in heat. With his right hand, he ventured down under Furihata's skirt and his fingers started fondling her clothed clit making it moist. "You seem to getting a little wet, Kouki, you naughty girl."

"I-I-I'm sorry." Furihata said in a shy, yet heated tone.

"There's no need to be sorry, love." Akashi purred in a low, sultry tone in the other's reddened ear, "Besides, it turns me on even more."

Furihata felt her lover nip softly at her earlobe making her flinch. Then she felt those long fingers hook on the brim her underwear before pulling them down. Furihata gasped at the sudden chill from being exposed. She tried to close her legs, but the taller's knee was propped between them making it impossible to do so. She soon felt those talented fingers go into her entrance, sloshing around making her even wetter. She threw her head back against Akashi's shoulder. "S-S-Seijuro-san…ah…hah!" she cried out as she held on to the said male's arm and a bead of saliva fell down the side of her mouth.

A lustful smirk arose on the redhead's face as he watched his lover. He buried his face into that mousy brown hair, inhaling the young woman's scene which made his pants grow tighter. This woman's scent, moans and body were making him feel so hot and bothered. His fingers kept going in and out of her clit making her wet with precum by the second. Using his other hand, Akashi fondled her right breast and tugged at her hardened nipple like no tomorrow. This woman was finally in his grasp and he was never going to let her go, their positions be damned. Anyone who would try to take this ravishing goddess away from him would pay dearly. As he kept hitting her sweet spot, the redhead could tell Furihata was getting close to having an orgasm. "Kouki, you're ready to release, aren't you?"

"Hah…oh…y-y-yes…ah!"

"I can tell; you're getting so wet, your insides are practically sucking my fingers in, not wanting to let go."

"P-P-P-Please let me c-cum, Seijuro-san; I-I can't take it…!" Furihata pleaded.

"As much I hate denying you, not yet, love." Akashi said as he laid Furihata down on the couch and positioned himself between her legs. He noticed the questioning look in his lover's eyes which made him grin. He pulled the zipper down revealing his hardened member. The redhead saw the young woman's face grow bright red. "Do you like what you see, Kouki?" he purred in a low, sultry tone.

Furihata tried to reply to the young president's question but she kept stumbling on her words. Then she felt something long and hard slip into her clitoris which made her scream in slight pain, "Ah…ugn…S-S-Seijuro-san…!"

"I know it hurts, Kouki, but you'll be feeling good soon. For now, just try to bear with it." Akashi said in a soothing tone as he slowly started ramming in and out of the brunette while holding onto her milky thighs.

The hazy eyed female cried out her lover's name over and over as his hot member invaded her entrance. She was completely on cloud nine; this man was making her feel things she has never experienced before. At that moment, Furihata felt the taller hit her sweet spot which made her cries of pain turn into pleasurable moans. "S-S-Seijuro-san, this feels so good…please, g-go faster…!" she begged in between heated pants.

Red golden eyes darkened with lust and desired. He revealed in the fact he reduced his goddess into this ravishing being, that couldn't do without him. His lips grew into a feral, hungry smirk as he began to quicken his pace. He watched as the brunette's moved up and down and her plush mounds bounced around in circles. This woman was making him fall for her with every moan and action she made. "My sweet Kouki, you're so beautiful and sexy. God, I've wanted you for so long and at last you're finally all mine."

Furihata reached out her arms and wrapped them around the other's neck, desperately holding on to him. "…S-Seijuro-san…ah…hah…!"

"Kouki, my queen, my goddess; I love you so much. You are mine; I'll never let you go, ever!" Akashi vowed as he continued ramming into this lover even harder and faster than before while giving Furihata a deep, sensual kiss.

The brunette moaned into the kiss as she felt the other's tongue mapping out her entire mouth. As much as Furihata was enjoying Akashi's kiss, she could feel her release was coming soon. Her clit was getting wetter with her cum by each passing second. She pulled away as she cried out between heated breaths, "S-S-Seijuro-san, I…n-need…to...hah..!"

"Yes love, I know you're ready to cum; I am as well. We'll cum together; are you ready, my dear?"

"Ah…oh…yes!" the hazel eyed woman cried out in response.

As the redhead was nearing his final thrusts, he felt Furihata's delicate fingers grip the hair at the back of his head. She kept crying his name out over and over again in his ears which aroused him greatly. He licked the brunette's right nipple while gazing lewdly at the crying, flushed bundle in his arms. The sight of this woman's current state enticed him so much. He pulled away from the moistened bud as he grinned, "Are you ready to cum, love?"

"Y-Yes…S-Seijuro-san…let me cum now…I c-c-can't take it anymore!"

"I know how you feel my sweet; now together with me."

After one powerful thrust, Akashi and Furihata cried out in sheer ecstasy as they both came at the same time. Their skin was glistening in the dim lighting due to beads of sweat cascading down their bodies due to their rigorous activity . Furihata was breathing heavily, but she could feel the other's hot seed along with her own juices leak out of her clit as the taller slowly pulled out of her. She peered over at the redhead who looked just as heated and debauched as she did. Despite his current appearance, Akashi still looked so handsome and beautiful in her eyes. "S-S-Seijuro-san, that was so…"

"Amazing; I couldn't agree more. It was completely marvelous and you were completely breathtaking." The red golden eyed male softly caressed his lover's moist cheek before taking a lock of her slightly moist hair and brought it to his lips. He gave it a small peck which made Furihata blush slightly. Akashi marveled at the look on his brunette's face as he said, "I've wanted this for such a long time, Kouki."

Furihata gave a timid smile as she replied, "I have too; being with you like this feels like a dream."

The redhead gave a small chuckle as he placed a sweet, chaste kiss against the other's lips then pulled away. He gave his new girlfriend a loving smile, "I can assure you love, this isn't a dream; I'm your reality. From now on, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy and protect you, Kouki. I love you so much, my beautiful goddess."

Tears came to the brunette's hazel eyes before cascading down her reddened cheeks. "I love you too, Seijuro-san; I'm so happy you're willing to be with me. I'll do what I can to make you happy as well." Furihata vowed happily.

"Having you finally by my side, I'm practically elated. Now then, I would like to continue enjoying our first evening as a couple. What do you say, love?"

"I would be honored, Seijuro-san." the brunette accepted before they both shared another passionate kiss, commemorating not only their first night together as a couple, but the fact that their feelings for each other were requited. From now one, they would be together and nothing would break them apart; Akashi saw to that.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this fic on Fanfiction under my same pin name: SpiritofLove961. Originally published on April 12, 2018 for AkaFuri day (04/12). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
